Rolleiflex E
1956 년부터 1965 년까지 몇 년 사이에 생산 된 형태의 중형 필름 TLR 카메라 '''입니다. See also the article Rolleiflex. Models Rolleiflex 3.5 Ef (K4C) Also known as model 3.5 C. '''K4C Planar *Produced between 1956-59 with quantity 26.000 units *Serials 1.740.000-1.787.999, engraved above name plate. *Taking Lens: Carl Zeiss Oberkochen Planar 3.5, 75mm filter Bayonet 2 *Built-in light meter K4C Xenotar *Produced between 1955-59 with quantity 17.000 units *Serials: 1.850.000-1.898.999, engraved above name plate. *Taking Lens: Schneider Xenotar 3.5, 75mm filter Bayonet 2 *Built in light meter is provisional Both models: *Film: 120 roll for 12 frames of 6x6cm and 35mm film with adapter Rolleikin 1 and plate film adapter. *Finder lens: Zeiss or Schneider Heidosmat 2.8/75mm, filter Bayonet 2, interchangeable finder loupe, parallax control *Shutter: Synchro-Compur MXV, with speeds 1-1/500, +B, X-sync, self timer. *Film winding: lever with auto stop on first exposure, exposure counter for exposures 1-12, blank film pressure plate Rolleiflex 3.5 E2 (K4C2) & 3.5 E3 (K4C3) *Similar to 3.5F, but without built in metering *Sold in UK & USA only *Produced between: **E2 1959-60, with quantity 2.010 units **E3 1960-62, with quantity 2.000 units *Serials: **E2: E2-1.870.000 - E2-1.872.010 (first engraved above Rolleiflex name plate, later under taking lens). **E3: E2-2.480.000 - E2-2.481.999 (engraved under taking lens) **I am not sure the above contains valid information **as I own a E3 model serial # 2384727 ( engraved above Rollei name plate ) **please revise. Both Models: *Taking Lens: Carl Zeiss Oberkochen Planar 2.8/80mm, and Schneider Xenotar 2.8/80mm, filter both Bayonet 2 *35mm adapter: Rolleikin 2 *Shutter: Synchro Compur MX, 1-1/500, +B, X-sync, self timer. *Prepared for built in exposure metering Rolleiflex 2.8 E (K7E) *Produced between 1956-59 with quantity 44.000 units *Serials 1.621.000-1.665.999, engraved above name plate *Taking Lens: Carl Zeiss Oberkochen Planar 2.8/80mm, and Schneider Xenotar 2.8/80mm, filter both Bayonet 3 *Finder lens: Zeiss or Schneider Heidosmat 2.8/80mm, Bayonet 3. *Interchangeable focusing screen & finder loupe. *Parallax control *Dual-range uncoupled lightmeter *Film: 120 roll for 12 exposure of 6x6cm, and 35mm with adapter Rolleikin 2 *Film winding: with lever with auto stop on first exposure, exposure counter for exposures 1-12. Blank film pressure plate. Rolleiflex 2.8 E2 (K7E2) & 2.8 E3 (K7E3) *2.8 E2 is successor to model 2.8 E & parallel to model 2.8 F with optional metering *2.8 E3 Special order model for German & US market *Produced between: **2.8 E2: 1959-60, with quantity 7.000 units **2.8 E3: 1962-65, with quantity 2.025 units *Serials: **E2-2.350.000-E2-2.356.999, engraved under taking lens **E3-2.360.000-E2-2.362.024, engraved above Rolleiflex label Both models: *Film: 120 roll for 12 exposure of 6x6cm, and 35mm with adapter Rolleikin 2 *Taking Lenses: Carl Zeiss Oberkochen Planar 3.5/80mm, (for eastern Europe OPTON PI 2.8/80) and Schneider Xenotar, both filter Bayonet 3 *Finder lens: Zeiss or Schneider Heidosmat 2.8/80mm, filter Bayonet 3. *Interchangeable focusing screen & finder loupe *Parallax control *Shutter: Synchro-Compur MXV, 1-1/500, +B, X-sync, self timer *Film winding: with lever with auto stop on first exposure, exposure counter for exposures 1-12. Blank film pressure plate. *Prepared for built in exposure metering. Links *in RolleiClub Category:R Category:Rollei Category:120 film Category:TLR Category:6x6 TLR Category:6x6